


A Very Qualified Trainer (John Cena/OC)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Injury Recovery, NSFW, Public Sex, Quickie, Ring Sex, Smut, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Anon Request: Reader is a little rusty in wrestling due to a leg/knee injury. She is on the brink if healing. So she gets paired up with John Cena to help her out and train and stuff. They go to a gym and train and Cena gets turned on by the way she works hard. Then smut right there in the gym. (Bonus if you have Cena be EXTRA careful about her leg?)





	A Very Qualified Trainer (John Cena/OC)

Courtney jumped slightly as she heard someone call her name. Stopping in her tracks, the brunette spun around, pulling out her one ear bud, and looked for the source of the call. To her surprise she saw John Cena jogging her way.

Her eyebrows lifted in confusion and she shifted her gym bag on her shoulder as she turned completely his way.

“Hey John, everything alright?” she asked.

“Yeah! Yeah! I just wanted to catch you before you headed in. Has Shane had a chance to talk to you yet?” he asked.

She took a moment to run through her day before shaking her head no.

“Nope, why? What’s up?”

A big smile crossed his face as he said, “He thought it’d be a good idea for us to do some work together. Do some work outs, maybe try a few things in the ring, just to test how close you are to your full recovery?”

“Hmm, I guess that sounds okay,” Courtney replied with a shrug.

She managed to keep her outward appearance calm but her mind was buzzing. Although he was her coworker, she still had a large crush on the man speaking to her. Working face to face would be a new aspect for her.

“Cool, meet at the weights in twenty?” he offered, blue eyes sparkling.

“Sounds good,” she replied a bit meekly.

Picking up her former pace, she headed into the gym and straight to the women’s changing rooms. Her bag slammed down on the bench as she groaned.

“I wish I would have known ahead of time,” she grumbled to herself.

Tearing the bag open impatiently, she dug out her black sports bra, baby blue tank top, and black running shorts. If only she’d brought something more… appealing.

“No brain. Stop it,” she muttered to herself as she dressed, “This is about work. That’s it.”

John was one of the hardest working talent when it came to his health, and the fact she was going to actually work out with him was slightly intimidating. It’d been a few months since she’d been in the ring due to a meniscus tear that required surgery.

Now five months later she was trying to dust off that ring rust and get back in the shape to kick some more ass.

Tying up her hair, Courtney stepped out from the locker room and headed towards the weight section of the gym.

Apparently John had already started, a light sheen of sweat across his shirtless back as he did squats. She tried to figure out how much weight was on the bar but was startled from her thought when he dropped it to the floor.

“Oh, sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” he said with a breathy laugh.

She offered a meek smile and said, “No worries. How much you got on there?”

“Only 300.”

Lifting an eyebrow, she let out a snort and said, “Only 300 he says… You do realize that’s like two of me. That’s crazy. Anyway, what are we starting with sensei?”

He clapped his hands, looking around for a moment, then said, “Stretches and running the ring sound like a safe start?”

She nodded in agreement and started copying the stretches he was doing. Every move he made she analyzed. A few new work out tips were never a bad thing, especially if it meant looking at his incredible body.

Ten minutes of stretches and then they headed to the ring, where he surprised her by holding the ropes open for her.

“Hey, I appreciate the chivalry but I don’t want you to go easy on me during this, okay?” Courtney said as she spun to face him.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

It took a while of running the ropes to get adjusted to the feel again. Her back and sides ached a bit, and she realized her stamina was a lot lower than before the accident, but it only made her determined to work harder.

She put extra pep in each stride across the mat and didn’t dare stop until she fell to the floor panting.

“Are you alright? I was gonna stop you before but you seemed like you were in the zone,” John said.

Lifting up on her elbows, she stretched her back and shot him a pained smile.

“Thanks for not stopping me. I was. It feels good to be back in here,” she replied, then hesitated as she felt a burning start in her leg, “Okay, what’s next?”

“I think you need to take a break first,” he retorted.

Before she could really move, he was over her, grabbing her arm and drawing her carefully to her feet. She tried to thank him but he simply shoved a water bottle into her hand, giving her a commanding look until she took a big gulp.

“Good, now how is your leg?” he asked.

“It’s fi-”

Her words stopped when he dropped to a crouch and cupped his fingers behind the back of her knee, pulling her leg up so her foot rested on his thigh.

When she tried to swallow, it felt like she couldn’t despite just drinking water. The feeling of his finger tips tracing her knee cap and over the still noticeable scar made her shiver.

“No pain?” he asked.

“N-No,” she stammered, “It’s fine.”

John looked up and she couldn’t help biting her lip to keep from saying something stupid. The concern in his features was warming. Yet, the sight of him so close and feeling him touch her bare skin was driving her insane. She tried to pull away but he stopped her.

“You look like something is wrong. You’re sure you don’t hurt?” he questioned.

“John, please, I’m fine,” she pushed.

“Then why are you making a funny face?” he urged.

She refused to answer, instead jerking away and downing more of her water.

“What’s next?” she demanded.

…

Barbell squats, dead lifts, military presses. The list went on. It left like she’d been there for days instead of a measly two hours, but the familiar burn in her muscles was actually kind of soothing. Everything was going great until they started on weighted lunges.

The burn in her knee turned from a good workout burn to immediate painful fire burn.

With a hiss, she dropped her weights and fell as quickly to her butt on the floor as she could.

“Courtney! Is it your knee?” John asked.

She nodded as she carefully held her limb and tried rubbing it to relieve some of the stinging.

“Hold on. Be right back. Keep doing that.”

Biting her lip, she continued the mini-massage on her knee until he rushed back to her side with two small bags of ice, placing one under and one over her knee.

She leaned back and gave him free reign with the ice, hoping like all hell that it helped and she wouldn’t have to end up visiting a doctor.

“You know, this wouldn’t happen if you weren’t so damn stubborn,” he spoke.

Mouth gaping in surprise, she went to snap back but instead went silent as she found him smirking at her. Her cheeks flushed a light pink as she shrugged.

“What can I say, I want to get back to normal ASAP.”

“I get that, trust me,” he said with a grimace, “But if you don’t listen to your body, you’re only going to end up back in the hospital and deterred from your return even longer, kid.”

Kid. Ugh. Her eye twitched at the comment but she didn’t say anything. It could slide for now. 

“Feeling any better?” he asked.

“Let me try stretching it a little,” she replied.

He set the ice aside and grabbed the underside of her thigh and calf, making her jump slightly. As she stretched out the sore limb, she was relieved to find there was nothing more than a minor twinge of pain.

“Much better,” she told him.

He shot her a grand smile and said, “Thank god. Shane would kill me if I got you hurt again instead of helping you.”

She waved him off with a laugh.

“It would be my own damn fault,” she retorted, “Like you said, I’m stubborn.”

“I guess determined is a better word.”

There was a tone in his voice that was different than before and she met his gaze curiously, just to find him staring at her in what seemed to be admiration.

“Is determined better than stubborn? Cause if so, let’s just go with that,” she joked softly.

“Your determination is admirable, kid. Don’t ever let it go, okay?”

Her heart pattered at the sentimental comment. She gave him a warm smile and nodded.

“Of course not. Mama didn’t raise no quitter,” she replied.

He laughed at that then rose to his feet and offered her his hand.

“Same time tomorrow?” he asked.

“Uh, sure? Am I coming back on the road for this then?” she replied.

“Of course. With your determination and my skills, you’ll be back in the ring, safely, in no time,” he said with a little wink.

Suddenly the last few weeks of recovery were looking much better

…

Two weeks passed with the rigorous training between the two. Four days a week, three hours a day, and she was near the end. She was also training down at the performance center on her days off and was getting notes and encouragement from everyone there as well; Which only led to great news.

Courtney was bursting to share her news with John so she basically ran to their gym for the day at full speed.

John looked up in surprise as she burst into the room, grinning widely and bounding towards him.

“Hey, wha-whoa!”

She wrapped herself around his torso and hugged him tightly. He quickly returned the embrace and started rubbing her upper back.

“Everything okay there?”

“Yep! Everything is great! Doc says I should be able to return by Tuesday!”

A shocked laugh filled the air and suddenly he was hugging her tighter.

“That’s wonderful! Ahead of scheduled aren’t you?” he asked.

“Yep, by two weeks! And it’s thanks to you, Mr. Cena,” she said with a giggle.

He gave her a squeeze before letting her go. The sparkle in his eyes and the look of pride on his face made her insides flutter.

“I’d say it’s due to your hard work more than anything. I just guided you the last step,” he replied.

“Eh, semantics,” she laughed.

“So, that means we still have to get through today. No slacking just because you got good news.”

She tried to faux pout but only ended up bursting into a fit of laughs as he gave her a ‘dad’ look.

“Fine, fine, let’s work in the ring today though. I want to make sure I’m still up to notch on all my moves. Take some bumps, try a few take downs, all that good stuff,” Courtney told him.

“Sounds good to me.”

They started slow, with ropes and bumps, but by the end both were worn out, panting and covered in sweat, from mimicking a full blown match. She wasn’t as big or tough as the men he usually wrestled, but she was sure to put up a good fight. In fact, she stole the win, which was where she currently was. Sitting up on his waist, she gave him a play punch to the stomach and smirking gleefully at him.

“I win,” she sung with a snicker.

“I let you win, just for the record,” he said, returning the smirk as he slid his hands under his head.

“Mmhmm, I’m just too quick for you Cena. No shame in losing to a woman.”

“Losing to a woman? Not at all. Losing to a little pipsqueak like you? Yeah, there’s lots of shame,” he teased.

She gave him a fake glare but broke into laughter anyway, collapsing back onto his chest. A groan of annoyance left her lips as she felt his sweat on her cheek but she still didn’t move. She wanted to soak up the closeness while she could. The last two weeks had brought them into a closer friendship and she was really going to miss it. The play fighting, the hard work, and of course being able to lay on him like this without feeling weird.

“So I guess this is it, huh? Go back to a normal life, no more training?” she asked suddenly.

“Well, we’re on the same brand. I’m sure we could still find some time to train together,” he replied.

She made a noise of agreement but she knew it wasn’t true. John was always busy. The only reason he hadn’t been as busy these last few weeks was because he was involved in a serious story line that required him not gallivanting off all over the country. Soon enough that would change.

“Are you trying to say that you’re gonna miss this?” he asked suddenly.

Her head popped up with wide eyes and racing heart.

“Uhhh, noooo?”

Chest shaking with laughter, he pulled her into a light hug which mushed her face right back against his chest and let out a sigh.

“I’ll miss you too,” he mumbled softly, “But like I said, we’ll still-”

She pulled out from his hold, breaking what he was about to say, and shook her head.

“Mr. Cena, we both know that’s not true. You’re career is booming right now and you’re in a different city before I even leave the arena sometimes. Plus you have to rest, and you probably want to spend time with family, and… just, no worries, okay? If we have time to train, we do. If we don’t, we don’t.”

When he didn’t reply, she got worried. She was about to apologize when suddenly he flipped them over.

A cry of surprise left her lips as her back smacked down on the mat, and suddenly he was hovering over her.

“You underestimate me. If I want to make time for something, I can,” he said, “Okay?”

At a loss for words, she simply nodded. He gave a satisfied smile but it quickly dropped and was replaced by furrowed brows.

“What?” she questioned.

“Debating something,” he replied.

“Don’t think too hard. Don’t wanna hurt yourself,” she teased.

She went to pat his cheek but he surprised her by catching it and shoving it to the mat by her head. Then he did it to the other one too.

“Wha-”

His lips cut her off with fervor.

Her brain whirled quickly, trying to process what was happening and if she was dreaming, but when she felt his tongue at her lips she gave in with a moan.

His fingers tightened on her wrists as their tongues danced eagerly. She jerked her left hand out of his grasp and found his cropped hair before eagerly pulling him into a deeper kiss.

He let out a groan and pulled away, much to her irritation.

“Okay, damn it. This isn’t the right place for this,” he sighed.

“Uh, yes, yes it is,” she retorted.

He chuckled and shook his head, but before he could do anything more she grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she locked her ankles and then locked her arms around his neck.

“Now, can’t go anywhere,” she murmured with a smirk.

The sly look that crossed his features gave her shivers.

“I guess that’s true. There’s no way I could ever break your hold without hurting you. I’m prisoner,” he teased lowly, leaning back in.

“Yep, exactly,” she whispered, accepting his kiss hungrily.

One hand planted by her head and the other came to caress her arm, putting his entire body into the embrace, rocking against her which she eagerly returned. Oh how good it felt to have the pressure of his body right where she craved.

“More,” she broke the kiss to whimper.

“We’ll just have to be quick,” he murmured against her cheek.

“I’m good with quick,” she groaned as his erection ground hard against her core.

With a flurry of movements she dropped her legs and both sets of hands flew between their bodies to remove their of clothing. John was done first, having the easy job of just sliding his cock out, and it made her pause in appreciation during her own undressing. A quiet moan escaped her mouth hungrily.

“We’ll have more time later,” he assured her, grinning when she finally met his gaze.

“Right, yeah,” she agreed.

When she got her pants and panties to her knees, he took over, sliding the clothing down carefully. He tossed them next to her on the mat and hurriedly slid back between her legs, distracting her with a sloppy kiss as his hands lifted her good leg back around his waist and held the other.

Courtney felt like her breath was knocked from her lungs the instant he started pushing in.

He grunted against her lips and the noise made her shudder. The fact he was trying to be careful was very obvious by his slow movements and his constant hold on her previously injured leg. That had to stop.

With a tap to his shoulder she whispered, “Don’t be so gentle.”

“Courtn-”

“Nope, don’t argue. We’re seriously lacking time and could get fired if we get caught, plus I like a little roughness.”

“Your leg,” was all he said as he pulled back enough to look her in the eyes.

She smirked and carefully pulled her legs from his grasp, wrapping them fully around his hips and pulling him closer.

Both of them let out a moan at the sudden change in depth.

“M-My leg is fine,” she managed to bite out, “Just fuck me.”

John paused and looked at her seriously for a few seconds before giving a quick nod and suddenly slamming the rest of the way in. Luckily he kissed her to muffle her moan otherwise they for sure would have been found.

Pleasure beyond her imagination flooded her body as he started a fast rhythm. Maybe it was just because it was him, maybe it was because they were in public, maybe it was because she’d dreamed about it for so long, but it felt better than anything she’d ever felt. He filled her to the brim and more with each thrust. It stretched her delightfully past her normal boundaries.

“Jesus, Courtney,” John bit out gruffly as he broke their kiss, “You feel amazing.”

She made a moan of agreement, unable to form words, and rolled her hips down to meet his. The pounding of blood in her ears was almost as loud as his soft moans and her groans as he worked her over.

She almost questioned him when he reached between them but he silenced any thoughts when his thumb pressed atop her clit and rubbed hard.

“Oh god- Fu- Nyah, John.”

One hand slid up his back and cupped his cropped hair just to pull him into a biting kiss, their breath exchanging rapidly The other hand slid to his bicep and clawed deeply into his flesh, earning a hiss of pleasure. He rammed harder into her smaller body as her moans rose in pitch.

“Almost- there-” she panted weakly, pressing her mouth in an open kiss against his cheek.

Grunting and groaning, he stroked her clit faster and started pounding her against the mat, completely ignoring the amount of noise it was causing.

She almost warned him but then he ducked his head and sunk his teeth into her neck.

“FUCK! Oh fuck John, fuckfuckfuck!”

Ecstasy swarmed her entire being and her brain shut off entirely, leaving her to nearly scream his name in the empty room. His palm slapped gently over her mouth and it only fueled the bliss throttling her body.

Nails scraping at his arms, she rocked against him, soaking up every bit of pleasure she could as he fucked her through one orgasm into the next.

His heavy moans grew louder in her ear as his thrusts faltered and his body shuddered, then her name filtered through and she knew it was over. The sensation of his warm cum filling her core caused her to let out a keening noise of delight.

John partially collapsed over her, leaning more on her good leg, and she started rubbing his arms as they caught their breath.

Everything seemed to be as quiet as it had been before their escapade which was probably a good sign.

A slight giggle fled her lips as he planted gentle kisses along her neck.

“We should probably get dressed,” she murmured.

He nodded and rose off her, getting himself situated after handing Courtney her clothes.

She blushed slightly as he helped her once he was done with his own clothes.

“Just don’t wanna chance you being hurt,” he explained to her exasperated expression.

“I’m fine,” she snickered, “But your concern is still sweet.”

“Get used to it,” was all he said before he pulled her to her feet and kissed her gently.


End file.
